Things aren't always as simple as they seem
by thisbitch-isback
Summary: Santana and Blaine become friends due to an unforseen inccident. How will Santana's outing change their relationship and how will Kurt react to Blaine's new best friend? Rated M for later chapters first few are re-writes of episodes
1. The Purple Piano Project

Santana walked away from the burning piano with a smirk on her face, she'd successfully sabotaged Mr Shue's project just as Sue had asked and she didn't even care.

She didn't glance back at the rest of the glee club when she left but she could feel their glares at her back, technically she wasn't even the one who'd set it alight, Quinn had seen to that with the end of her cigarette, all Santana had done was call the Cheerios up to dance.

Walking down the hallway, people moved aside as they saw her coming, she was top bitch around here ever since Quinn got herself all skanked up and Santana loved every second of it. She was heading back to Sue's office to tell her the good news with her hands on her hips, the hallway emptying out around her as students went to their classes.

Santana could hear rushed footsteps behind her as she walked but she ignored them, they'd have to go around her if they wanted to get past; Santana Lopez didn't move aside for anyone especially a late freshman.

The footsteps sped up and the Latina rolled her eyes waiting for the inevitable rush of a late student pushing past her but instead a hand came down on her shoulder, it startled her and she span around to find a not so cheery ex-warbler frowning at her.

Santana wasn't about to let Blaine Anderson see that he'd startled her so she snapped straight into bitch mode, "What do you want Hobbit?" she asked with a roll of her eyes as she folded her arms across her chest.

Blaine had dealt with a few unsavoury students at Dalton but the way Santana snapped at him was unnerving. He tried to regain some of his composure and he folded his arms in a mirror action to hers, the bright yellow sunglasses perched on his head, slightly betraying the anger he felt.

He looked her straight in the eye as he spoke, "I want to know why you set fire to my piano." He said simply, "I've never done anything to you, I barely even know you, Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes again, "It wasn't about you Blanderson, this was about me. The only person I do things for is myself." She started to turn away from him to continue walking but she felt his hand on her arm to stop her.

"Santana, I'm not finished talking to you." He said softly, the Latina glared at his hand on her arm until he took it away again. "Sorry..." He cleared his throat quietly and looked down at his feet for a moment before looking back in her eyes.

"I don't care if you're finished talking to me or not, I'm done talking to you. So, I'll see you around." She turned and started walking away from him, hands once again planted on her hips.

"Santana, stop." He called after her louder than he had expected it to be but it had the desired effect. Santana stopped where she was and turned slowly to face him with her eyebrows raised.

Blaine sighed and walked towards her, "Look, I know that you like glee club so I just want to know why you did that. It is because you don't like me? Or is it something else?" He asked, stopping just in front of her and leaning against the row of lockers at his side.

"Get over yourself gel-boy; I already said this has fuck all to do with you." She glared at him, couldn't he get that it was about her not him. All she was doing was securing her place as Sue's right hand, if she didn't do it she would have been kicked out of the cheerios and she'd lose her college scholarship before she even got it.

Blaine looked at the Latina, seeing the conflict in her eyes and he nodded, "Okay, fine. It's got nothing to do with me, I can deal with that but you need to come up with a real excuse when you see Mr Shuester because he's not too happy about it." He said, turning away from her to walk back out to where the remains of his piano would still be smouldering.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She called out after him, now he'd pissed her off, no-one walked away from her; she was the one who did the walking away and everybody knew it.

Blaine didn't look back as he walked, he was never the one to be mean to anyone but for some reason he knew this was the best way to get to Santana, by doing something no-one else would dare to do.

As Blaine turned to walk down another corridor, Santana watched in disbelief until he'd vanished from sight then span on her heels to storm down to Sue's office.


	2. Mash Off part one

**A/N: Reviews are love. Please let me know what you think of the fic :)**

Blaine stood at his locker, checking his reflection between classes as he put his books away after class. As he smoothed a stray hair down he heard the unmistakeable sound of Santana insulting Finn again. This time though, it seemed like she had come to apologise although to Blaine it still sounded like she was trying to make him cry.

Rolling his eyes, Blaine went back to sorting out his books for his next class as people milled around him, he was catching snippets of what Santana was saying to the quarterback even though he tried to ignore it, he'd had enough of the constant jibing between the two of them, this wasn't what glee club was supposed to be about, glee club was about working together not being split into two warring teams in the same school.

"… Have fun riding on Rachel's coattails for the rest of your life, although if I were you I'd watch her come holiday time because if I were her, I'd stick a sent in one of those boobs, and let the Finn blubber light the Hanukah lamp for eight magical nights!" Santana's insult was heard clearly by Blaine and he couldn't stop his laugh as it came out.

He had always known that Santana was a feisty person and had even been on the receiving end of the Latina's attitude when he confronted her himself.

What happened next wasn't something Blaine could have ever seen coming; as he turned to put his books for his next class in his bag, he saw Santana striding away from Finn with a triumphant smirk on her face.

He didn't expect anything different from her to be honest and shook his head at the ridiculousness of the situation. Looking down at his bag to shove his books inside he didn't see Finn turn around to face the Latina's retreating back but he did hear what the quarterback called after her.

"Hey Santana… Why don't you just come out of the closet?" Finn's words turned Blaine's blood ice cold, looking up from his bag and pretending to be reaching into his locker for something, Blaine could see Santana's shocked expression from the corner of his eye.

He had always had his suspicions about Santana and her sexuality, ever since her little slip in the Lima Bean months before. He'd been the only one to catch when she had said 'Gotta gay' and after that he knew, the longing looks across the choir room had sold him on the fact that Santana wasn't as straight as everyone seemed to think but it wasn't his business to judge her for not being ready to come out.

Blaine didn't hear anything else that Finn said to Santana, he was too focused on the pain in the brunette's eyes as she was outted in a packed hallway.

He knew that pain, all too well and it hurt him more than anything to see it happening to someone else. He almost wished that he was back at Dalton, the zero tolerance policy meant that this kind of thing never happened and those who were gay felt comfortable to come out when they wanted to.

Watching as Santana visibly tried to contain her tears, he saw her starting to storm towards him, thinking that he'd been seen, he closed his locker quickly and started off down the hall hoping that if he found a large enough group of people, he would avoid her giving him a stern talking to.

When Santana stormed past him, she didn't even register him in her battle to keep her emotions under control. She almost ran down the hall and Blaine just caught a flash of red darting into the girl's bathroom before the door swung closed. He had never felt so helpless since the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance.


	3. Mash Off part two

Blaine didn't see Santana again until the end of last period, as the students of McKinley emptied out of classrooms to make their way to their lockers and head home, he saw Becky rush up to the Latina and Brittany, declaring that Coach Sue wanted to see her right away.

Something was wrong, he could feel it but he was torn, Santana had never been anywhere near nice to him but he couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards her.

After an internal argument with himself, Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Kurt, 'Running a little late, meet you in the auditorium at four for the Troubletones' performance. –- Blaine' He hoped it wasn't so vague as to worry his boyfriend but right now he had something that he needed to do.

Following behind Santana as she walked to Sue's office, he hung back around the corner so that he couldn't be seen. There were no other students around by the time Santana entered Sue's office and left the door open. Blaine could just about hear two male voices in the room the Latina had just entered, one sounded a lot like Burt Hummel. Blaine couldn't understand why his boyfriend's father would be there.

That was until there was a click and the room fell as silent as the hallway he was standing in. Reggie 'the sauce' Salazar's tape echoed around the halls as it played but still there was silence in the office. Blaine felt his heart drop and could only imagine what Santana was feeling as he listened to the voiceover tell the viewers her secret.

The tape stopped playing and Blaine heard the Latina start to cry, "I can't believe this is happening. I haven't even told my parents yet."

And there it was, Blaine had been right all along and no matter how much a person makes fun of another person, they didn't deserve to be forced out on public television. He couldn't believe that all of this had started over glee club of all things. Santana's life could very well be ruined because a six foot something jackass.

Blaine was wrenched out of his thoughts when he saw a blur of red run past him. Santana was in tears, running as far away from that tape as she could get even though she knew that it wouldn't really help.

An instant later, Blaine found himself running after her, he didn't even talk to the cheerleader often but her felt like he needed to offer to help. As she ran around a corner and down another hallway, he followed her, "Santana, wait!" He called, hoping that she'd slow down if not stop completely.

Santana stopped in the middle of the hall and span around, tears rolling down her cheeks and anger in her eyes, "What the fuck do you want, shortstack?" she demanded, wiping away her tears angrily. "Come to tell me to play nice with your buddy Finn because that is _never_ going to happen."

Blaine walked over to her slowly, shaking his head, "No, I haven't and he's not my friend or buddy or however else you want to put it." He continued at Santana's confused look, "I heard what he said to you earlier in the hallway-"

Santana cut him off, "Oh right, come to tell me that I deserve it for not being brave enough to come out of the closet? Well, not all of us are alpha gays like you, hobbit." She snapped back at him.

"Look, Santana, I'm not here to judge you in any way, shape or form. I genuinely wanted to see if you were okay. I was going to ask earlier but you ran off so fast and like you said, I'm kinda short, can't run as fast as you." He half smiled as he reached her, the hurt was evident in her eyes and it made his heart hurt for her.

Santana was quiet for a moment, tears still falling down her face as she looked at Blaine. "So... What do you want?" She finally asked, she'd had enough of people fucking with her for one day, as it was she now had to 'fess up to her parents before the ad went public.

"I don't want anything, other than to know that you're okay." Blaine replied to her, "I've been there, having someone to talk to helps."

The Latina scowled at him, "how is talking about this going to help? That's all people are going to be doing is talking about it! My personal life is being broadcast on the fucking television, Blaine." She shook her head, wiping her eyes angrily again. "I can't do this. I can't talk to you about this, not now, not ever." She turned and started walking away from him towards her locker to retrieve her costume for the mash off.

"…I've known for a while, Santana." He called after her, "and before you mention the word gaydar, it wasn't that. You slipped up one day in the Lima Bean; I'm the only one who caught it."

The cheerleader stopped in her tracks once again and looked back at him over her shoulder, "Your point is?" she asked.

"My point is that I never mentioned it to anybody. Not even to Kurt. I knew you weren't ready to come out and I wasn't going to force you out." He shrugged and looked her in the eye, "If you ever need to talk to someone.. You know where I am."

Santana let out a very unladylike snort and carried on walking to her locker, she didn't need anyone to talk to, she just needed everyone to not talk about it in the first place. As she turned to open her locker she didn't hear Blaine say break a leg but at that point she wouldn't have cared anyway. She was trying to get her tears under control for her big performance.


End file.
